Simian Flu
Simian Flu = Genetically modified. Increases ape intelligence but untested on humans... '' '''The Simian Flu '''is a special plague added on July 10th 2014 in the Mutation 1.9 update for Plague Inc. It can be purchased for $0.99 USD. Simian Flu is based on the ALZ-113 virus in the [[Wikipedia:Rise of the Planet of the Apes|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes]] series of movies. A genetically modified viral medication designed by Gen-Sys to increase human intelligence and cure Alzheimer's disease. The virus is lethal to human patients, but has entirely different side effects on apes. Gameplay Simian Flu behaves as like a normal viral plague, killing humans and with high mutation chance. Devolving traits costs 4 DNA Points and the costs increase with more de-evolution. However, it sldo has a somewhat similar ability to the Necroa Virus, the ability to create other hosts of the disease. By evolving Simian Neuro-genesis, infected apes will gain a massive boost to their intelligence. Intelligent apes are not harmed by Simian Flu and can spread it between themselves and humans freely. Intelligent apes are a powerful to slow the research of Gen-Sys, who will use apes to try to speed up cure research. Apes can also form Ape Colonies to gather DNA points and protect other apes from human aggression, and migrate to other countries. To win the game, the player must re-balance the playing field by increasing lethality in humans alongside boosting abilities for apes, until humanity is outnumbered by the ape population. Traits *Simian Flu Abilities *Simian Flu Symptoms *Simian Flu Transmissions Strategies Please see ''Simian Flu Strategy Guides''. Trivia *The DLC itself resulted in a partnership with 20th Century Fox, the film company who sponsored the Rise of the Planet of The Apes franchise. *Four achievements were released for Plague Inc.: Apes will Rise!, Not Just a Pretty Face, Film Fanatic and Great EscApe. *In Plague Inc: Evolved, these achievements are in-game before Simian Flu came out, thus making them unobtainable for quite a while. *In the movie, Gen-Sys created ALZ-113 as an enhanced version of their ALZ-112 retrovirus to help keep patients from eventually resisting its curative effect. Despite this connection, ALZ-112 is never mentioned in the game. * The Simian Flu is the only plague type in the game with lethal Tier 2 symptoms. * Despite its name, Simian Flu is not known to be related in any way to Influenza. * The logo of the Simian Flu Expansion Pack is Caesar, the leader of the apes from'' Dawn of the Planet of the Apes''. |-| Gallery = 'Stages of Infection' 851-2014-07-28-33-Human-Ape-effect.jpg|Teaser Petridish human1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Human) Petridish human2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Human) Petridish human3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Human) Petridish human4@2x.png|Final Stage (Human) Petridish ape1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Ape) Petridish ape2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Ape) Petridish ape3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Ape) Petridish ape4@2x.png|Final Stage (Ape) 'Other' Gen-sys Lab Plague Inc Evolved.png|A Gen-Sys Lab in Plague Inc: Evolved Destroyed Gensys Lab.png|A destroyed Gen-sys Lab in Plague Inc: Evolved Simian flu teaser.jpg|Teaser released before Simian Flu update came out PLE - Simian Flu model.png|The Simian Flu model in Plague Inc: Evolved 'Videos' Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Official Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Simian Flu First impressions - Plague inc|Commentary on Simian Flu Plague Inc Evolved : Original Soundtrack - 9 "Simian Dawn"Flu Theme Song|Simian Flu Soundtrack References Category:Special Plagues Category:Simian Flu Category:Plague Type